


第二次-11

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	第二次-11

「進來吧！」

知勳把爺爺和淨漢帶到院子裡，轉頭向跟在後頭的黃媽說

「黃媽我跟他們聊聊，孩子們就拜託你了，我會讓他們請家人來接，請黃媽幫我確認他們平安回家好嗎」

「當然」

得到黃媽的回應之後轉頭跟院子裡的孩子們道歉

「孩子們，對不起，woozi哥有點事要忙，今天不能陪你們了」

「蛤~那我要什麼時候才可以彈琴給你聽？」剛剛的女孩失望的說

知勳蹲下摸摸女孩的頭抱歉的回答

「對不起，改天再彈好嗎？」

一旁靜靜看著的淨漢 突然開口說

「不如這樣吧，我來陪他們吧？」

「淨漢吶」爺爺嚴肅的想要制止他

「幹嘛，我來的目的可跟你不一樣，我只是想要看看我們知……woozi而已」很有眼力的淨漢很容易的發現，在這裡知勳自稱woozi

「可以吧woozi？依我的水準應該可以教這些孩子功課吧」淨漢指著桌上孩子們的功課

「這我不能決定你得問問孩子們」知勳笑著回答，果然淨漢哥還是一樣沒變

「孩子們，我叫做淨漢，是woozi的哥哥，你們願意讓我陪你們嗎？雖然沒有woozi那麼厲害，可是我也不差喔，而且我也會彈吉他喔」

「當然，有帥帥的歐巴陪我們當然好啊」女孩興奮的答應了

「看吧」

淨漢驕傲的抬起下巴看著知勳

「還不快去幫我拿吉他」

知勳無奈的一笑，但一點不悅都沒有，拿了放在屋裡的吉他給淨漢

「好好，嗯拿去吧」

孩子們都看傻了眼，尤其是燦，平時他們的woozi哥雖然對他們很好，雖然很嬌小但是卻有一股渾然天成的霸氣，孩子都對他很尊敬，就連跟他最好的燦也是如此，第一次有人敢這樣對他說話，而且都沒有生氣呢，果然是woozi哥的哥哥，就是不一樣

知勳眼看孩子們都安排好後，才把在一旁被晾了很久的爺爺領進屋裡，坐定後，知勳一句話都沒有說的意思，爺爺尷尬的只好先開口

「好久不見」

「不是好久不見，其實是不想見吧，只是突然有事需要我，才會費盡周折，花了一大筆錢，請人找在鄉下幾乎不用網路的我，然後舟車勞頓來到這個偏僻的地方」知勳諷刺的說

「知勳你一定要如此嗎？連杯水也不準備給爺爺嗎」

「爺爺，呵，只有需要我的時候才是爺爺，我相信你應該不是為了來看我而已，不過怎麼辦有眼力見的人，看到主人沒準備水，就該知道，沒有歡迎你的意思了」

「你想要我怎麼樣才肯好好講話」爺爺心中的怒火，已經點燃，但奈何他現在有求於他，實在不好發作

「罷了，我實在不想跟你處在同個空間，我猜你來找我是為了公司的總經理人選吧」知勳在稍早看到燦的問到問題就有預感了

「沒錯，果然我沒看錯你，雖然外界的消息都沒有指出人選問題，但你還是看出來了，即使我盡力隱藏」

「別阿諛奉承了吧，你來找我一定就是為了集團」

知勳一點情面都不留給爺爺，毫無保留的把想法說出來，爺爺再來之前就已經事先做好準備，知道一定會被酸言酸語，要不然他現在早已老臉掛不住，拍桌走人了，知勳就是知道他這一點，為了目的連尊嚴都不要了，才火力全開重炮攻擊

「在我離開之前就已經看出端倪了，公司在那時就已經停滯不前了，直到最近開始走下坡，你才會急著想換人，而你會來找我是也是迫於無奈，因為你沒有人選

一來淨漢對你的態度就看的出來他已和你決裂，而且他對尹氏沒有關心沒有欲望

二來你的兒子們氣度不夠，大兒子短視近利，一自我的利益為優先，遲早公司會被他搞垮  
，二兒子雖然忠厚老實，但過於保守，而且他有一個愛慕虛榮視利的老婆，她會想盡辦法把公司弄到她們家族的手上

三來你看中的人選，還太年輕歷練不足，需要再磨一陣子

而在這段人才培養的空白期，你想找我去救救火，等到人才準備好了在幫我換下來，是吧？」

「是，完全正確」

爺爺聽著知勳把所有的情況完全道出，一語中的，把公司的困境講的一清二楚，竟無言以對，懷疑自己為什麼過去會完全忽略身邊的人才，知勳接續的說

「既然你都承認不過是在空白期利用我而已，你還要我答應，你以為我是傻子嗎？」

「知勳吶」爺爺非常緊張

「你會來找我，想必已經知道三年前那件事不是我做的」

「是我已經知道了，那件事不是你，你的為人不是那樣，是爺爺誤會你了，對不起」

爺爺當初收到知勳留下的信就有些懷疑，不過沒有深入調查，直到那天簽約儀式，對方股東的提起才讓秘書去調查

「對不起？真可笑，你可真的為了公司一點顏面都不顧了

如果當初你有用一點點心，一點點就好去看那件事，會有今天這結果？

因為別人的讒言，你的蠻不在乎，造就了今天的局面

況且事後要查，只要一句命令就可以水落石出

但是因為當時我不過是你想丟棄的累贅，你連查的意思都沒有，現在又來找我，想要利用那拾不回親情，無非是凸顯你的噁心」

知勳把心裡的話完全說出來，讓爺爺顏面盡失，讓他知道因為他，知勳失去的有多痛，而這些也不過只是那些痛的萬分之一

爺爺頓時不知所措，但為了公司還是拉下臉來求他

「知勳吶，算爺爺求你了，拜託回來吧」

知勳瞥過頭，不想再看到爺爺為了公司顏面也不顧的容顏，爺爺眼看知勳不想再回應，只好留下秘書的電話

「這是秘書的電話，你在考慮考慮吧，改變心意你在打給他吧」

便起身離去，在踏出門之前，知勳突然開口

「我媽，應該不是單純意外而死的吧」

爺爺停住腳步，緩緩的開口

「是，當初在生意上我因為一個失誤，讓合作的公司破產，負責人自殺

而他的爸爸是另一家當時比尹氏更大的集團，且有黑道背景，他讓他的兒子在外歷練沒想到卻把命練沒了

揚言要我們一命換一命，當時我只有想到如果我要繼續我的集團，那就得真的交出一命來，暗中派人暗示他，我有一個在外的女兒

而你的媽媽察覺了，知道就算她想逃也逃不掉了，所以以你作為交易，只要我撫養你長大，那麼她就會乖乖去赴死」

知勳仰天閉上眼，落下淚水

「原來如此，為了集團連女兒都可以拋棄」

「知勳吶，我真的是逼不得已的！我也捨不得她去赴死，我真的沒有其他辦法了」

爺爺慌張的做無謂的解釋

碰！知勳用力的拍桌

「夠了，請你現在離開這裡」

「知勳吶，你一定要在考慮清楚啊」

「請你離開！」

知勳努力的不讓眼淚流下，其實他不是為了媽媽而哭泣，媽媽再他五歲時就離世了，對她的摸樣幾乎每印象了，更別說感情早就淡了，他只是發現自己早已成為，爺爺商場上的犧牲品了，還有因為爺爺那執迷不悟的想法，讓他失去了太多太多了

花了一段時間整理情緒後，知勳才緩步走出屋外，已經到了孩子們該回家的時間了，黃媽將孩子一個個送到來接的家長手中，淨漢一一的跟他們道別後坐在玄關上，知勳走到他身邊坐下，坐了許久才開口

「哥，你也是來說服我的嗎？」

「不是，我只是想來看看你，

你……會回去嗎？」

「不知道，你覺得呢」

「我不在乎你的選擇，我只在乎你快不快樂，哥希望你過的好」

知勳沒有回應，兩人靜靜的沉默了一陣，淨漢才又問

「你在這過的好嗎？」

「不能說是好，也說不上是壞…………他呢……過的好嗎？」知勳平靜的問著

「應該說是好吧，在事業上，當上了分公司的執行長，至於其他的」

其實不好，只是淨漢不敢再說下去，依知勳的個性如果說過的不好，一定會怪罪在自己的身上，而且淨漢看的出來，其實知勳過的一點也不好，不想在徒增他的煩惱了

最後淨漢起身，拍拍知勳的肩

「決定好了在和我說，我會在這裡停留幾天，記著不管你是什麼決定，我都會支持你的，只要你開心就好」

（……分隔線……）

「喂？」秘書接起一通電話

「告訴他，要我回去可以，但有兩個條件，第一，尹氏之後的決策，由我和我調派到團隊討論決定，沒有其他的單位可以干涉，第二，尹氏家族由我掌門，只要他能答應我就回去接管集團」

「是，少爺」秘書聽出是誰的聲音，給了一個有力的回應

電話的那一方聽到了回應，隨即把它掛斷

沒有開燈的房間，知勳放下手機，銳利的眼神不因昏暗的空間而減弱

我會復仇……

我要讓你嘗嘗無法掌控集團的滋味……

我要讓那些讓我失去那麼多的人，也嘗嘗被踐踏的感覺……


End file.
